Don't Tell Me!
by SeleStarz
Summary: It's revealed that Austin Moon has a crush. The question is who? That's the answer Ally Dawson, Who really likes Austin, is trying to avoid. She knows she will die if she found out. If only she knew...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's SeleStarz! I've been dying to start a new story and now I finally can! Some of you may know me from reviews. It would make me happy if you reviewed my story. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Austin and Ally so… yeah…**

ALLY POV

_Dear songbook, _

_Austin played the BEST concert ever yesterday! I can't believe how far we've come! Seems like eight months ago we were just getting started… What am I saying? We did get started eight months ago!_

_Anyways I'm so happy I met Austin! I don't know where I would be right now if I never met him! I've said this before and I'll say it again. I think I might like Aus-_

I was cut off of my thought as that blonde haired boy walked into Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally." He said to me with his casual smile that makes me melt.

"Hey Austin. Great performance last night!" I replied as I slid my book under the counter. You may be thinking that I'm not acting stupid like I did with Dallas (I'm done with him by the way. He has a girlfriend now). I've learned to actually stay calm when talking to him.

Next thing we knew Trish walked into the store. "Guess who got a job at Billl's Surf Shop!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let me guess you did?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded her head.

"Wow Ally how are you so good at this game?" Austin asked me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hey do you guys wanna go to the food court? There's a new ice cream stand up!" Trish said.

"Cool let's go!" Austin replied.

"Sorry guys I can't. I have to watch the store." I sadly said.

"Come on Ally. They even have fruity mint swirl!"

"That's very tempting but I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Come on Austin."

As Trish left with Austin I had to admit I was a little jealous they were together. But I just shrugged it off and went back to work.

An hour later I was back at the counter giving change to someone who just bought a new flute. As the person left I saw Trish run up to me.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God!" Trish yelled as she ran towards the counter.

"What? What? What?" I yell mocking her. She just ignored this.

"Do I have something good to say to you!" She exclaimed.

"Let me guess. You got fired."

"Of course I did! Billl was alllll like thinking I was toooootalllly not doing a good job." She said mocking him. I just laughed. "But that's not the point. I have some gossip!"

Oh geez. She always comes to me when she has gossip. That's how I know a lot that happens at school.

"Just so you know this is new and top secret info. No repeating." She said. I raised my right hand jokingly and promised.

"Okay, you are not going to believe this but… I was with Austin at the food court talking and I don't know how I managed this but I found he likes someone!"

That's when my heart tore for the first time since the Dallas incident.

He likes someone?

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I need to know! I know it was short. But hopefully it was satisfying for now. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! It will make me very happy **

**SeleStarz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I love you! I got so many emails saying people reviewed, alerted and favorite my story yesterday. I want to thank you all! You made my day! I just had to update now!**

**This chapter is bigger than the last. I know my last chapter was so short. Ugh, I hate it when I write short chapters…**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Austin and Ally? **

I remembered the day something sparked inside of me with Austin. I was walking towards the cell phone accessory cart when I saw a girl with Dallas. I watched as he kissed her cheek and she walked away. I then approached him.

"Hey um... Dallas. Who was that girl?" I ask him awkwardly.  
"Oh. That's Michelle. She's my new girlfriend."

I was stunned and my heart tore apart. "Oh... Um... That's cool... I gotta go." With that I walked back to Sonic Boom.

When Dallas was out of seeing distance I ran with tears threatening to come out fast. When I got to the store I saw my dad too busy helping a customer to notice me. I also saw Austin messing with the cymbal stand as I ran up to the practice room. I closed the door behind me and ran to the piano bench and cried.

I couldn't help thinking that Dallas liked me. When I accidentally hired him at Sonic Boom he said he was glad he would get to see me everyday. I thought we would be together. Guess I dreamed too much.

A few moments later I heard someone walk in. "Ally are you ok?" I hear a familiar boy voice ask me. I turn around on the piano bench. It was Austin.

"Um... Yes?" I tried. He just came over to the other side of the piano bench and hugged me.

"Ally, Please tell me. I want to help." He said quietly into my ear.

I told him what happened with Dallas and that girl Michelle. When I was done he made me look at him directly in the eyes.

"If he chose Michelle over you that's his loss because he didn't choose someone who is wonderful like you."

He made me feel better that day by spending it with me. I guess somewhere in that mix I felt my broken heart heal a little.

But what Trish just said made my heart break once again. Austin liking someone? I don't know how I'm going to manage that! I could barely handle Dallas liking someone. For Austin I tried to act normal. I stopped having a fun train and stuff like that and I didn't laugh as much. Instead I smiled. I was just trying to get Austin to think I was normal.  
Once again I let myself down.

"No way! How did you manage that?" I ask faking enthusiasm trying to hide my heart break. I learned how to do that also.

"Like I said I don't know. We were just talking and that's what happened!" she replied buying my act.

"And let me guess you're going to try to find out?" I ask.

She put a hand on my shoulder and pretended to cry. "You know me so well!" Then we both laughed.

...

I was in the practice room waiting for Austin so we could get a head start writing a song for next week's concert. Even though I was upset and didn't want to see him I had to make myself see him. I don't want anyone catching on that I liked him. Especially Trish.

Austin walked into the practice room. "Hey Ally. Sorry I'm late." he said.

"Austin it was only five minutes."

"I know." He smiled crookedly.

He slid onto the piano bench next to me and I got my songbook out. I found the page of music I was working on yesterday ad played a part of it for Austin to hear. It was upbeat and catchy; like all of his other songs.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him.

"That was awesome. How do you come up with stuff like that?" he questioned with his usual impressed look.

"Well, it sounds like a happy song. I guess that means I've been in a good mood lately." It's true. I was in a great mood yesterday. Now that I think of it. How am I going to write stuff like this now?

I shrugged off the thought for now. "Let's get lyrics with the song now."

...

I couldn't think up any happy lyrics to go with my happy song. All my lyrics came out sad like:

_With all this pain  
I'm still not insane_

Yes, those were lyrics I thought of. Sad huh? I didn't show them to Austin though. He would think something was up. I decided to have Austin try and help me write lyrics.  
After three long hours we finally came up with all the lyrics. I played out the song while Austin sang so we could hear if the song was good or not.

**(A/N: This song is called ****Cute**** by Stephan Jerzak. I'm only writing out the first verse and the chorus) **

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean_

_And baby I'm lost out at sea_

_Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me?_

_I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak_

_Was it love at first sight cause I walked by last week I'm singing _

_Fa la la la la..._

_Your lips look so lonely would they like to meet mine?_

_You are the one that I've been hoping to find_

_You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business _

_Can I have a photograph to show my friends angels truly exist? _

_I'm singing fa la la la la…_

_And you're as cute as a button_

_The things you do sure are something_

_Are you running out of breath?_

_From running through my head all night_

I look up at Austin only to see him looking at me. His eyes are glistening and I'm slowly getting lost in them. I swore I saw him smiling at me.

Then I remembered that I was in reality- not a dream.

I snapped out of my dreaming state. "Wow Austin. That was amazing! I can't believe you came up with those lyrics." I said.

He smiled again. "Thanks."

"But I thought you didn't like love songs and this is clearly a love song."

"I know. But I was just, I don't know, inspired." He said the last part in almost a whispered tone. That's when I remembered he liked someone. I was just taking this moment into my head too much.

Right on cue I heard my dad from down stairs. "Ally? Are you up there? Come down I need you to watch the store today."

I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't have to excuse myself and got up from the piano. "Sorry Austin." I said before walking out of the practice room.

While I left I heard Austin silently say bye Ally. But I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see his face right now.

**Well, there you go! Love? Hate? I hope you liked this chapter better than the last one! **

**Anyways, Review! I need to know what you think! **

**SeleStarz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I wasn't able to update my story yesterday. I was very busy and didn't get a chance. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story. It means so much to me to know what you guys think of my story and I listen to everything you say!**

**I wanted to point out that this story isn't following the days of the week. I know today is Thursday but in this chapter it's Monday. **

**I also wanted to say that I have an important question in the end of this chapter. So make sure you read the A/N at the bottom after!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally they would be dating by now!**

Next thing I knew my weekend was over and it was a Monday. I growled at my alarm clock when it rang at 6:30 am. I usually like going to school. But today I just didn't want to go. For one reason only. Austin.

I've been trying to avoid him yesterday after Saturday when we wrote that song. The only time I actually talked to him was when I had to stop him and Dez from using the guitar picks as ninja stars.

I got out of bed and jumped in the shower. When I got out I dried myself and combed my hair. Then I got out my outfit. I decided to wear a plain blue skirt that flows to my knee with a black tank top and a jean vest. I went downstairs and ate some cereal. I then went back to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my now dry hair. I pinned up my bangs like how I usually looked. I then went back downstairs, put on my brown boots and left for school.

When I got there I went to my locker to get my books and put a few things away. I couldn't help but notice that Austin, who was a few feet away from me, talking to Patrice. She has light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was very into theatre. She was our Penny in this year's school play of Hairspray.

I saw that they were talking. I couldn't help but think that Patrice was the one Austin liked. I let that get out of my head when I realized I had to go to class now.

I had geometry first. That class was easy. But today I didn't pay attention well enough because I was thinking about Austin. I couldn't help it. I tried to pay attention but I just couldn't. After geometry I had biology. Trish was in this class with me. This is normally the class where she tells me gossip. She didn't say anything new so that must have meant nothing happened.

I then had gym. After gym I had lunch. I always have the same lunch as Dez, Trish, and Austin. I got a bagel and sat with Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down across from them.

"Hey Ally." Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"Oh! Look! Austin's over there!" Trish pointed out. I looked over to where she was pointing to see him talking to Molly. She was a blonde cheerleader. She wore her uniform like every other cheerleader.

"What about Austin?" Dez asked confused.

"Well, I'm trying to find out who he likes. He's always over there talking to Molly before he comes to our table." Trish says.

"Wow! Austin likes someone?" Dez asked shocked.

"Wait, you didn't know?" I asked calmly.

He just shook his head. That's when Austin walked over.

"Hey guys." Austin says casually as he takes his normal seat next to me.

"Hey Austin!" Trish says with a voice indicating she was going to ask him about who he liked. "So I saw you with Molly just now."

"I thought you always see me with Molly." Austin said back clearly confused about this conversation.

"Well I assumed that she was the girl you liked-"

"Wait what? I don't like Molly!" Austin protested. I think he looked annoyed but I don't know for sure because I'm not looking at my friends right now. I'm just ripping my bagel apart.

"Dude! I didn't know you liked someone! I'm your best friend you should tell me!" Dez protested to Austin.

"Well, I don't want people to know!" Austin exclaimed and I could tell he was trying to get off the topic.

"C'mon Austin. Were all friends here. You can tell us." Trish said.

There was a long pause. I don't know how my friends are reacting to this because I'm still not looking at them.

"Ally are you okay?" I hear Trish ask me. I realized that I was stabbing my bagel pieces with the plastic knife I had. I look up to see my friends faces filled with confusion.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I say as calmly as possible trying to cover the fact that I'm not comfortable at the moment. "I'm just not hungry I gotta go." I say my last two sentences almost merged together. I then got up from the table and threw my bagel pieces that I never ate away. I then left the cafeteria.

...

_Dear songbook,  
I think I'm going to die soon if I keep thinking about Austin liking someone. I always see him hanging out with girls and I wasn't that jealous until Trish told me about him liking someone. Now every time I see him with a girl I mentally freak out. I mean, don't girls get jealous when they see their crush always talking to other girls?  
I can't help but make a list of girls. There was Patrice from the morning when I was at my locker, Molly from lunch, Cassie who is in History with Austin and me, Kendra who was hanging out with him after school, and I can't help but have Trish on this stupid list! I'm just letting this into my head too much. I hope I can get over him fast enough.  
Love, (not really)_

_Ally (plain old Ally)  
_  
I closed my book and looked out to the small pond. I'm at the Miami Park. Only this is where no one can find me. I found this place when I was a little girl. I would always imagine myself as a princess in a magical forest here. (Judge all you want. I was young!) Then as I got older I would come here for comfort. I came here when my mom passed away when I was ten. I came here when I needed to be alone. I sometimes come here just for song inspiration. The scenery here was just beautiful. It was surrounded by trees and plants. It was like a meadow with a pond. The best part was I'm the only one that knows about it.

When I found it as a kid it was behind the woods of the park. There was a small, secret opening that led into this place. I've kept it as a secret place for when I needed to be alone.

I walked over to the pond and lay down so I could see my reflection in the water. I started to trace shapes in the water. I couldn't help but think of Austin. Why does he have to like someone? I wish he never caved into what Trish did. I could be here happily day dreaming about him. Instead I'm depressed about this situation.

Some time later I made it back to Sonic Boom. I was working the counter when Trish walked in dressed in an apron and a headband with a rubber duck.

"Guess who got a job at We B toys?" she exclaimed happily.

"Why did you choose to work there?" I asked smiling.

"Well, it's the store next to Sonic Boom. I figured we should work next to each other."  
"At least for the next hour." We both laughed at this.

"Hey Ally, why did you walk out of the cafeteria earlier today?" I was hoping she wouldn't ask that question.

"Oh... I just wasn't hungry." I lied. She squinted her eyes and look at me. I just stood there giving her a confused and freaked out look.

"Okay Ally. I believe you this time." My face smiled a little. "But I'll eventually find out what's up!" She pointed to me and I back away a little.

"Anyways I should get back to work. My break ended an hour ago." With that she left.  
Whew. That was close!

**This chapter had to be my favorite! It's also the longest chapter so far. I'm happy about that. **

**About the We B Toys thing. Does anyone else see that store randomly next to Sonic Boom when they do scene transitions in the show? I noticed that and had to make Trish work there! **

**Anyways, the question I had for you guys! I have a few new ideas for stories after this one. I'm currently writing a Victorious story. But I need to ask about my next Austin and Ally story**

**Would you read a story about Dallas and Ally? If yes that might become my next A&A story. If not I'll write something else. Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! You know you want to **

**SeleStarz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews! I got the most reviews from the last chapter! Glad to know you all enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the show…**

The next day after school I was in the practice room waiting for Austin. We both figured that we could try to fit in two new songs for the concert he was playing on Friday this week. The sad part is that I couldn't come up with anything happy. It was like all the happiness was sucked out of me. I know I'm over exaggerating. But would you get upset if you knew the guy you liked liked someone else?

At one point Austin finally came snapping me out of my depressed thoughts.

"Hey Ally." He greeted me smiling as he went to sit next to me on the piano bench.  
"Hey Austin. Are you ready to get started?" I asked faking enthusiasm. I feel like I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Of course. What genius has my amazing songwriter come up with this time?" He asked. I tried to hide my blush.

I started to play the tune I had come up with. It was very upsetting and depressing. When I finished the tune I looked up at Austin to see him frowning and shaking his head.

"Uh... Ally... That was sad." He said.

"I know but that's the only thing I could come up with this week." I replied. I could show him the other things I came up with but they were all sad too.

"It isn't like you to be upset like this. Are you okay?" he asked me. I could see what looked like concern in his eyes.

"Uh... I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked starting to sound like my old, strange self that I've been working on stopping. He just looked at me. He knew me to well.

"Ally-" He started to say when Dez walked in on us. Thank god!

"Guys! You should see what I did down there!" Dez said proudly. I could tell right then he messed something up in the store.

I ran out of the practice room and looked down from the railings. I gasped at the sight of every single flute bent into a pretzel shape. I ran downstairs and grabbed one of the flutes. I heard Dez and Austin behind me.

"Dez! What did you do?" I yelled at him shoving a bent flute into his face. I could see him and Austin both laughing.

"I turned them into pretzels! Your welcome!" Dez said smiling as if nothing was wrong.  
"Why would you turn them into pretzels?" I asked extremely irritated.

"Cause I was hungry. Hey I have an idea let's go get pretzels!" Dez said happily. Him and Austin were about to run out the Sonic Boom doors when Austin turned around.

"Wait, I should stay here. Ally and I have a song to finish." He said.

"No you can go. It's obvious I'm not going to get any ideas for a song soon and I'm going to need to clean all this up before my dad sees." I said pointing out all the flutes.  
"Are you sure-?"

"Yes Austin it's fine really." I interrupted. Austin looked at me with concern. Then walked back to Dez and they both left.

I was pretty mad about the flutes. But I couldn't help but thank Dez for that. I really didn't want Austin asking anymore questions about why my song was sad. I also didn't want to see Austin anymore. Every tine I see him now I can't help but think he'd rather be with that girl he liked.

Whoever that was.

...

The next day at school I went to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table with Trish and Dez. This time I didn't get any food. I wasn't really that hungry and I didn't want to harm another bagel.

When I sat down Trish and Dez were discussing something.  
"Uh, hey guys." I say. They both look up.

"Hey Ally. We were just trying to figure out who Austin liked again." Ugh! Can't they figure out something else to talk about?

"Who do you think it is Ally?" Trish asked me.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Maybe it's Lucy! She's pretty!" Dez exclaimed.

"Does Austin know Lucy?" Trish asked. Dez shook his head. "I thought so."

"Well, I really think it's that girl Charlotte." Dez said.

"Who?" Trish and I ask.

"Charlotte Anderson. She was the girl who worked at the pretzel stand yesterday. He looked liked he really liked her." Dez explained.

"Oh yeah!" Trish thought. "She's in Austin and my English class. They talk all the time!"

Great. Now I'm jealous. That's when Austin came and sat down next to me

.  
"So Austin," Trish said before he could say hi. "How's your love life?"

"Uh... No comment?" he answered clearly uncomfortable.

"Austin, if you don't want to tell all of us at least tell me. I'm your best friend!" Dez tried.

"What's with you guys and trying to figure out who I like?" Finally. Someone understands my point of view.

"Maybe if you tell us we won't have to keep asking." Trish said making a point.

"Ok," Austin said thinking. "How about this. My concert this Friday I will dedicate my new song that Ally and I wrote to her. Ok?"

Trish smiled satisfied. "Deal!"

Great. Now I'm going to see Austin dedicate a song we wrote together to another girl. After all he wrote those lyrics for her!

**Poor Ally what are your thoughts on Charlotte? **

**Question for you guys. (More like trivia) Does anyone know where I got the names of all the girls from my story? (Patrice, Charlotte, Lucy, etc.) If one of you can tell me I will give you a special shout out for my next chapter. **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Just do it!**

**SeleStarz**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are great! I got the most reviews from my last chapter. I want to thank you all!**

**I also want to point out the people who guessed my trivia correct. All the girl names were from 13 the musical! Charlotte is the main one of them all because I love Ariana Grande!**

**So special shout outs to:**

**IHeartRossR5 **

**Mariem13579**

**XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx**

**gothgirlbites**

**Love143**

**Hopefully that's everyone…**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh*… **

Friday finally came. At school in the morning I saw all these girls, as usual, wishing Austin good luck at the concert tonight. I couldn't help but watch all these crazy fan girls.

Later that day before biology Trish walked in and sat next me as usual. "I'm so excited for tonight!" She happily said. I just smiled.

"Hey, I can't go to the concert today. My dad's making me clean the house." I lied. To be honest I didn't want to go and see Austin reveal who he likes. I think I would lose my sanity.

"Really? Are you sure? You could try to talk your dad out of it. Don't you want to see who Austin likes?" Trish questioned.

"I don't think I'm getting out of this one that easily. Besides you can tell me who he likes tomorrow after the concert."

"Okay Ally. Sorry you can't go." She apologized.

I sadly smiled. "It's ok." I'm surprised that Trish hasn't kept questioning my weird behavior yet...

Later that day at lunch I told Dez and Austin that I wasn't gonna be at the concert tonight. I gave them the same excuse I gave Trish. They argued too and told me I had to be there. After all I was Austin's songwriter and I've never missed any of his gigs. I just lied and said my dad was being strict about this cleaning. I guess they bought it.

...

It was eight o'clock. Austin should have started performing by now. While all my friends were at the concert I was in my secret spot in the Miami Park. I've never been here in the moonlight before. It's very peaceful at night and the moonlight shimmers on the pond water.

I had brought my songbook and a flashlight with me. I couldn't help but write another song. But not one for Austin- one for me.

**(A/N: This song is ****Enchanted ****by Taylor Swift. Idk if this song works well.)**

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

And it was enchanting to meet you

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
_  
_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

__Once I finished this song I felt a little more relaxed. When I wrote a song about how I feel it makes me feel better. I checked the time on my phone. It was eight thirty. Austin has another half an hour to go on his concert. I wondered if he already sang our song to the girl he liked.

At one point of my sad thoughts I drifted off into sleep...

_I was backstage somewhere. I didn't know what was going on. I saw cameras flashing off behind a curtain. I walked up to it and peeked in. I gasped as I saw Austin- making out with Charlotte. All these cameras were taking pictures of them.  
Austin pulled away at one point. "This is my new girlfriend everyone and I love her with all my heart!" he yelled put to the audience. They screamed with approval. He then went back to kissing Charlotte. My heart broke more...  
_  
I woke up suddenly. I didn't realize this but I must have been crying while I slept. I still felt the effect of my dream; it was more like a nightmare. I check the time on my phone. It was eleven o'clock. Wow!  
I got up, got out of my secret spot and ran for home. Hoping my dad wasn't there to ground me.

...

It was Saturday morning and I was thankful that my dad wasn't home last night. He came back around midnight and I pretended that I was asleep all night.

The store was pretty busy today. By early afternoon some of the people cleared out. That's when Trish made am appearance with a black cardigan, a green tank top and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Guess who got a job at Sylvia Styles?" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey! You better keep that job. They actually have good clothes!" I joked with a smile.  
"You know me that's so not gonna happen." She said back. We both started laughing.

When we were done our laughing session she went on with the conversation. "You missed a great concert yesterday! I loved the new song you guys came up with!"

"Thanks!" I said. I was waiting for Trish to tell me the lucky girl who would haunt my dreams.

"I wish he dedicated that song to the girl he liked though. He never did!" She said irritated. Wow. I didn't see that one coming.

"Why?" I asked truly surprised.

"He said something about him not seeing her in the audience."

"Wow." that was all I could say to this.

"Anyways, Dez and I made a list of people we didn't see there to narrow down the girls here's what we came up with."

She handed me a piece of folded notebook paper. I grabbed it and unfolded it. Looking at it there were six names. One of which was mine. But it was crossed out.

"Why is my name crossed out?" I asked casually.

"Cause Dez and I figured it's not you. He knew you weren't coming and besides, remember that time when he turned orange and sweaty?"

I didn't want to remember that day. When I look back at it now it reminds me that he doesn't like me like that.

I went back to the paper. Under my crossed name was Cassie. Then Kendra. Lucy was crossed off. There was Molly. Then there was Charlotte. With a huge circle. Of course.

"So you really think its Charlotte?" I ask trying to sound happy.

"Yes! They would look so cute together!" Trish said as she took the paper back and folded it back up. "Anyways I need to get home. My mom wants me to watch my brother."

"What about your job?"

"Who cares I'm probably gonna get fired soon." We both laugh as she walks out of Sonic Boom waving goodbye.

I then took my songbook out.

_Dear songbook,  
Austin never revealed his crush yet. But Trish and Dez think its Charlotte. She wasn't at the concert yesterday.  
I can't help but be jealous of her. Her black curly hair is perfect and she is the best dancer I know. No wonder why Austin might like her so much...  
Ok now I'm just upsetting myself.  
Love, (not really)  
Ally (heartbroken)  
_  
I put my book away under the counter and sighed

**Wow. Austin never revealed his crush! What are your thoughts on Charlotte?**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! C'mon people!**

**SeleStarz**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't planning on updating today. But I have time too so yeah… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to tell you?**

It's been almost a week since Austin's last concert. I'm glad that Trish didn't book him any other gigs for now because I really don't want to see Austin. I feel that if I don't talk to him I won't like him anymore. But that plan just doesn't work. I miss seeing him and working on songs with him. I miss having those happy conversations with him. I even miss when we would be playing the piano together and our hands would slightly touch... Some things are for the best.

I didn't ignore Austin completely though. I only talked to him when I was at lunch with Trish and Dez, or when he was at sonic boom, with Trish and Dez.

It was a Friday at lunch and I was sitting with Trish and Dez as usual. Once again I didn't get any food. I haven't been getting food lately. I didn't stop eating. I just can't focus on anything else now when Austin's around. It's like this girl liking thing is a contagious disease. Not just on me on all of us. Trish keeps trying to crack Austin and Dez helps. It just so irritating!

At one point Austin came. He took his normal seat next to me.

"Hey guys." he said to all of us.

"Okay now that you're here I can give the news." Trish said. Wow. I think that's the first thing she said to Austin in two weeks that doesn't involve his love life.

We all waited for what she was going to say. "Guess who got Austin a chance to be produced by Steven Powers?" She exclaimed happily. We all stared at her in shock. Steven Powers is one of the most famous music producers in the business.

"How did you get him?" I asked still shocked.

"I didn't get him. I said chance." We all got confused. She rolled her eyes and continued. "He is going to be auditioning 50 different singers, musicians and rappers for one spot for a recording contract. When I found out about this I sent him a recording of you singing a billion hits and you were chosen to audition!"

Austin's eyes got even bigger. "Oh my gosh! Thank your so much Trish! You're the best manager ever!" He said to her as he got up and ran to the other side of the table to give Trish a hug. Once again my stupid girl self got jealous of this sight.

He went to sit back down so Trish could explain the audition to all of us.

"The audition is in three weeks. Ally, I assume this is enough time for you to pull a song together." She said to me.

I just fake smile. 'Sure if you want a sad and depressing song.' I say to myself. What I really say is: "Perfect time."

Trish smiled back. "All the auditions are held in New York city. In about three weeks all of us should be flying there for about two days. We will be staying there one night. After that we have to wait a week before he announces who he chose."

We all looked at each other. "So are we all in?" Trish asked happily putting her hand out.  
"Of course!" Austin says putting his hand in.

"I am!" I state putting my hand in. You can only imagine the sparks I feel from touching his hand...

"Me too!" Dez finishes as he puts his hand in. We all count to three and shout team Austin! And laugh.

...

When school ended I went to my locker to get my school books for homework over the weekend. I opened my locker and see Austin with Charlotte. I couldn't help but over hear what they were saying. They weren't that far away.

"No way that's so cool!" Charlotte said excitingly. Austin must have told her about the audition. She hugged him. Man I hate jealousy...

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!" He said to her.

"I hope you do well!"

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go home. Bye Austin."

They hugged again. I looked into my locker and sadly sighed. I can't help but wish I was Charlotte. After all she is very pretty. She looks perfect with Austin. I'm just glad that Austin liked her and not some weird chick like...

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone's head on my shoulder and someone say "Hello!"

I jumped up from my position and shrieked. When I jumped I hit my head on the locker door. Hard. I would have fallen if Austin didn't catch me. As he stood me up I noticed a few kids were watching us.

"Ally are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I look up at him.

"Yeah yeah sure everything's swell!" I say sounding like my old self. My head felt a little fuzzy.

"Are you sure? You look a little dizzy. Here let me walk you home today." he said taking my backpack from the floor where I put it.

"Okay." is all I say to him. I knew there was no point arguing with him.

Half way home my head felt a little better. At least I could think straight.

"We need to work on a new song for your audition." I say to Austin. "Are you free tomorrow?" I ask.

"I'm always available for you Ally." He says to me with a smile. I smile back.

When we got to my house e handed me back my backpack and I thanked him. I was about to walk inside my house when Austin turned me around and hugged me. That took me by surprise.

"You've been so distant lately. Are you okay?" he whisper asked me into my ear. I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I am." I say to quickly. I break away from him and open my house door. I looked back and said bye to Austin. He just waved back with an unreadable look on his face. I closed the door and went up to my room.

I groaned loudly. Not caring if my dad could hear me. This Austin liking someone thing is killing me.

**I'm expecting this story to end around this week. But don't worry I have other story ideas! You can even go on my profile and check out my upcoming stories. **

**Review! Favorite! Alert! I'm demanding you to! :-p**

**SeleStarz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, from the reviews I got last chapter I feel like I needed to point out that I'm not writing about what happens to Team Austin in New York. However, there will be something about after. Just so you know…**

**Disclaimer: This disclaiming thing is very annoying…**

It was now Saturday and I woke up to a light drizzle. I sighed at the depressing weather outside my window. I had to go to Sonic Boom to work on Austin's audition song with him this afternoon. I decided I would go to the mall earlier since. Since I didn't have to work today I think I would shop around the mall.

I got out of bed and showered. I chose to wear a plain green v-neck with a dark blue flower pattern strapless dress over it. I pinned my bangs to the side as usual. Once I was finished eating breakfast and getting ready I headed out for the mall with a rain coat.

When I got to the mall I dropped off my rain coat in my dad's office in Sonic Boom and went to walk around. I went into a few clothing stores. I only found one thing I liked in Sylvia Styles. It was a plain light blue dress that ended at my knee. I decided to buy it.  
I walked out of the store and was heading my way towards the food court part of the mall. I wasn't thinking much when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said. I looked up. It was Dallas.

"It's ok. Oh. Hey Ally. How are you?" he asked me smiling. I haven't talked to him since the incident.

"Oh nothing much really. What about you?" I asked. I was surprised I didn't feel anything. I guess Austin took my heart...

We kept talking and walking around the mall together. I have to say it was nice just talking to him.

At one point I just had to ask about Michelle. "Hey, how's Michelle?" I question the name.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. It's been a few months now." he replied. I just nodded. "And how's Austin?"

"Oh... He's great! Just fine! Haha!" I tried to sound normal. I obviously failed.

"You like him don't you?"

"What?" I stopped walking.

"Ally, I knew you used to like me and I never asked you out because I thought I wasn't the right person for you."

"Wow..." That was all I could manage to say.

"I'm sorry if I caused problems before. I didn't realize how distant you were after I told you about Michelle." He looked at me hopefully. I just truly smiled.

"It's okay Dallas. And I hope we can be friends now."

"Of course! I've always wanted to be your friend."

We talked a little more. I think this was the first time I was truly happy in a while. Now that Dallas and I are friends I didn't have to grief over him.

At one point I said goodbye to Dallas and walked back to Sonic Boom. I decided to try and write some music for Austin's song because I was in a good mood. When I got to Sonic Boom it was completely empty. It must be because it was raining pretty hard now. I saw it through the main entrance door. I went to my dad's office to drop off my bag. I then walked up the stairs and was about to walk into the practice room when I heard Trish say something from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's her!" I heard her squeal through the door. I was confused. Until I heard Austin's voice next.

"Trish! Stop! It's not funny!" he yelled to her. He must have told Trish who he liked. Great. Now she's going to tell me and I'll be upset again.

"I'm not laughing. This is so sweet!" she told him.

"Okay, can I tell you something else now that I told you who this was?" I was confused. There was more?

"Yeah." I heard Trish squeal again.

"Uh... I don't know how to say this-"

"Oh just spit it out already." I laughed at that. Impatient Trish...

"Okay okay! Well, I... um..." I heard him take a deep breath. "I don't just like her. I love her."

I swore I stopped breathing when I heard that. I heard Trish squeal again. But I didn't care to listen to this now torturing conversation. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a loud sob by accident and ran down the stairs. I felt hot tears run down my face as I ran for the main exit. I stepped outside in the pouring rain and couldn't help thinking about how ironic this was…

I didn't care though. I was too heartbroken to care. I kept running. I could only think of one place to go to. I ran to the Miami Park and found my secret place. No one would see me here.

I sat on the now wet grass, brought my knees to my chest and loudly sobbed into my arms. I felt dead inside. I couldn't be happy when I knew Austin liked someone. But now that I know he loved that girl... I just lost myself. I felt the whole world crash down on me. And please don't say I'm over exaggerating! I feel worse than when Dallas got a girlfriend and I was a huge mess.

After what felt like an eternity of crying my heart out. I looked up to see the pond in front of me. I slowly got up and walked to the edge. I watched the rain fall into the water. Maybe I should... No! That's stupid! Why would you want to jump into the pond? Sure you're upset about all of this but trying to drown doesn't solve all the problems! Besides it would be kind of dumb.

I went to turn around to walk away when I felt a strong wind. It made me loose my footing and I fell in the pond. The pond was so shallow that I hit my head when I fell and I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

**I'm sorry that's what happened but it had to be done! **

**This story is going to end soon and if you want more bad news I need to tell you I might be leaving you on a depressing note until Thursday. **

**Review, Alert, Favorite! If you didn't yet shame on you!**

**SeleStarz**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is sadly my last chapter :-( I know it's sad. But I'm going to keep writing other stories. Just go on my profile to see upcoming stories. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? YES! I do own Austin and Ally! I will now kill off Ally and make Austin miserable! Mwahah- oh wait. I don't really own Austin and Ally. Woops… **

I felt at peace. I don't know where I am right now. But I know I'm breathing. I know I'm lying somewhere.

I slowly open my eyes and my head starts to ache really badly. As my vision comes back I notice I'm on my couch in my living room. I feel that my clothes and hair are wet from falling. I notice that there is a towel around me. I try to sit up but my head hurts too much. I groan loudly.

That's when I see Austin run into the living room.

"Whoa Ally." he said lightly grabbing my shoulder with one hand and the back of my head with the other. "Just lay down right now." he said as he started to lean me back down. "Hold on I'll be right back."

He ran back out of the living room. Why was he here? I don't remember seeing him. I thought I was alone because I ran away when I heard Austin say... Great I just made myself upset. A few silent tears came out.

I saw Austin come back in with a bowl. He saw the tears in my face and ran over to my side. He put the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed a tissue from a tissue box that was also on the coffee table. He sat on the edge of the couch next to me and handed me the tissue. I weakly grabbed it and wiped my face of the tears. He then took it back and placed it on the coffee table.

"Ally, I'm going to help you sit up. Okay?" he said to me. I nodded.

He then put one hand on my back and the other on my head and slowly brought me up. Once I was up straight he let go a little so I could get my balance. I was fine but my head was now a little dizzy.

"I got you chicken noodle soup from Suzy's Soups." he said taking the bowl from the coffee table and setting it on my lap. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Austin." I said as loud as I could. I was very tired.

I started eating the soup and I felt so much better. The warm soup heated up my cold body and my headache went down. I smiled every time I took a sip. The whole time Austin watched me with a concerned look. I know he was going to ask questions about what happened. I didn't want to answer them so I just ate the soup as slowly as I could.

When I was completely finished Austin took the now empty bowl and set it on the coffee table. He then looked at me.

"Ally, why did you jump in that pond?" he asked almost in a whisper.

I just looked at him. "How did you find me in the first place?" I questioned seriously confused.

He took a deep breath and looked back at me. I started getting lost in his eyes. They were glistening and I felt like I was melting into his stare. Then I remembered why I was in this whole mess. I closed my eyes and shook my head with tears threatening to come out.  
"Ally." Austin said to me. "Ally look at me please."

I opened my eyes and I felt a tear slip out. He then took me off guard by taking both my hands in his. What?

"I was in the practice room with Trish when we heard someone outside the door cry. I open the door to see you running out of Sonic Boom. I ran after you and I couldn't find you anywhere. I was looking through the park when I heard sobbing in the woods. I found a small opening and went in to see you turn around and jump in the pond."

I was shocked. He heard me? Followed me? Why? But now it makes sense why his clothes and hair was wet too. But not as wet as mine.

He started to rub his thumbs on my knuckles. Don't get me wrong but I felt sparks in my hands.

"Now will you answer my question?" he asked.

"I didn't jump in the wind blew and I fell. I mean yes I was thinking of jumping in-"

"Why?" he interrupted. I just stared at him wide eyes. Then looked down at our joined hands.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Ally, you need to tell me."

"Austin I don't want too!" our voices started to get louder.

"Why?"

"It's a stupid reason!"

"Ally, you're not stupid-"

"Yes I am! This whole month I've been stupid thinking that this is torture!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you!" I took my hands out of his fast and covered my mouth. What did I just do?  
His eyes were wide. But they didn't look scared or angry. They looked surprised. I slowly brought my hands down.

"I- I'm so sorry!" I say with more tears threatening to fall. I was trying so hard not to let them though. I must have blown it. He loves someone else and I just admitted I loved him.

Then Austin smiled crookedly. "Ally is this why you've been so distant?" he asked with more expression.

I slowly nodded my head and looked down. I was tired of holding it all in.  
"I've liked you for a while now. I was truly happy." I said still looking down. "When Trish told me that you liked someone I was crushed. The whole time she was trying to get you to confess and I was just hoping you wouldn't just so I wouldn't go insane. I mean after what happened with Dallas I didn't want to go through that again. But I was about to go into the practice room when I heard you say you loved that girl and I just lost it..."

The whole time Austin listened. When I was done he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "But did you hear me confess who I love?" he asked. I shook my head no. He then smiled. "Do you want to know?" I shook my head no again. "Well I'm going to show you." he said to me. Show me? Wait what?

That's when I saw him leaning in. My heart started to beat faster as he got closer. Right when his lips were touching mine he whispered "You." making me shiver. He then put his lips completely on mine and I kissed him back. I felt all the clichés. Butterflies, fireworks, sparks. His hands wrapped around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck- covering us both with the towel I had.

In the middle of the kiss I started to realize that I was the girl he loved. The lyrics to the song we wrote. The reason he didn't dedicate it to anyone. It all made sense. My heart kept swelling with joy the more we kissed. But then something started to bother me.

At one point we broke away and he put his forehead on mine. We were still holding each other. When I opened my eyes he was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Austin can I ask?" I started to say.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"What about Charlotte?"

He took his forehead off of mine to give me a confusing look. "What?"

"You know. Charlotte Anderson. Trish and Dez thought you liked her and I started to think so too."

Austin thought about it for a little bit before he started laughing. "Ally. Charlotte's my cousin."

"You're what?" I asked very surprised.

"My cousin. She's my mom's brother's daughter. We've been close since we were kids." he started laughing again. At one point I just had to laugh too.

When the laughter died down he put his forehead back on mine. "I'm so glad I found you. I've never seen that pond before."

"I found that place as a little girl. It has been my secret place since."

"Well, can it be our secret place?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. A place I can spend alone time with the girl I love." I blushed when he said that.

"I would like that."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I'm surprised he had to ask.

"No I don't want to." I joked smiling. His face fell. "Kidding!" I said before kissing him again. I could feel the relief go through him as he kissed back.

After that we stayed on the couch and talked. It was one of my best days ever. Austin was now my boyfriend and he loved me back. I don't remember ever being happier.

...

After the day we became a couple we spent more and more time together. Even in New York for his audition- by the way Austin did a killer performance! Out of all 50 people he was the best! Trish and Dez are happy about us but you can tell they are getting sick of seeing us constantly together.

A week after Austin's audition I was working in Sonic Boom and Austin was bugging me.

"C'mon Ally!" Austin whined. "Just one?"

"No!" I stated stepping out from behind the counter to sort out the instruments. "People are watching us."

"So?" he asked following me. I just kept my back on him as I made my way to the guitars and started fixing them. "Please Ally Pleeaaassseee?" he begged.

I turned around to see him giving me puppy dog eyes. Darn, I can never say no to them. I look around the store to see little customers not caring about our presence. "Okay fine."

He smiled wickedly as I walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Before I could break it he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeper. Shoot, I should have known he would do that. I could feel him smirking at his accomplishment and I decided to just let it last. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"UGH NOT AGAIN YOU GUYS!" I hear Trish yell at us. We broke apart to see Trish with an angry expression and Dez with a confused one. Austin walked over to them with me and he held onto me the whole time.

"You're just jealous that you don't have someone special like I have Ally!" he said and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I was blushing rapidly.

Trish just made a sick face. "Okay guys..." She started to talk but Austin, still holding me, started swaying side to side. I felt his chin rest on my hair and he was humming a happy tune I couldn't help but giggle.

"Really?" Trish yelled at us annoyed. We obviously didn't hear what she said.

"Yes really." Austin said back. I turn my head around and he stole a quick kiss from me.  
"Okay, if you guys don't stop I'm just going to read this email from Steven Powers to Dez somewhere else..." she said about to walk away with Dez.

"Wait what?" Austin said as he let go of me and ran to Trish to get her to stop.  
She turned around and smirked. "Thank you! Okay. Like I said I got an email from Mr. Powers." she went to read it out loud.

_Dear Team Austin,  
I am happy to inform you that Austin Moon had the best audition. I would like to work with all of you this summer up in New York please email back for more detail.  
Congrats,  
Steven Powers_

When she finished reading Austin attacked Trish in a bear hug I went to high five Dez. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" Austin kept yelling. We all were so happy. This could be his big break!

He finally let go of Trish "We have a month to decide-"

"Yes!" Dez, Austin and I yell at her at once.

"Okay that was easy." she said and started typing away on her phone.

She started to talk again but Austin made his way over to me, pulled me closer to him and started kissing me. Our lips were moving in perfect sync. I could feel the excitement in him with every kiss.

"C'mon guys! This is important to all of us! Make out on your own time!" Trish yelled at us angrily. I pulled away and started laughing at how easily angry my friend gets.

"If you were in love you would understand." Austin said to the still angry Trish. Her expression lightened up a bit. Now I want to know what she was thinking...

"Can you at least stop cuddling enough to let us get the email to Steven?" she asked less irritated. I looked at Austin agreeing with Trish and he sadly let go of me.

All four of us spent the rest of the day talking about Austin's big break. We would be back in New York this summer to pursue his dream! It's great because Trish, Dez and I get to be there supporting him. The best part about this was that I would be with Austin.

**Biggest chapter of the story! I'm proud of how it turned out!**

**I want to thank you all who read and reviewed! This was my first story and I'm glad to know what you guys thought! **

**Be sure to look out for my new Victorious fanfic called Watching Them. It's going to be a Cabbie fanfic! **

**Review! Tell me your opinions of the story! What was your favorite and least favorite part of the story?**

**SeleStarz**


End file.
